Cependant, parfois, j'aimerais
by Sylvyana
Summary: Quand Ron Weasley se livre entièrement, ça laisse des traces !


Bonjour,

Me revoici avec un nouveau OS. Un Romione... enfin presque ! Vous allez le voir par vous-même.

Maintenant je n'ai plus rien dans les cartons pour d'autres fictions. Bonne lecture !

Je sais que tes causes sont importantes, ton travail est important et je suis fier de toi.

Cependant, parfois, j'aimerais que tu penses à moi. Je sais que tu m'aimes, là n'est pas le problème. Après tout, tu me le dis, plutôt souvent d'ailleurs, mais ça ne suffit pas. Ça ne suffit plus. Je suis peut-être égoïste, je sais que c'est ce que tu penses quand je te demande de rentrer un peu plus tôt, quand je décide de préparer des vacances ou simplement des soirées.

Cependant, parfois, j'aimerais que tu ne sois qu'à moi. Ce n'est jamais le cas, tu as toujours une petite partie de ton esprit qui est ailleurs. Ton boulot et tes associations restent en arrière et tu as toujours un calepin et un stylo pour noter ce qui te passe par la tête. Je pourrais aimer ça, si tu me revenais ensuite un peu plus, mais c'est toujours le début de la fin, j'ai appris à le reconnaître. Pendant longtemps, j'ai tenté d'en faire abstraction.

Cependant, parfois, j'aimerais que tu me regardes vraiment. Mais c'est une utopie. Tu as toujours un voile devant les yeux, une fraction de ton regard qui prouve que tu vois autre chose. Est-ce les dernières informations, ce dossier que ton secrétaire t'a fait passer juste avant que tu rentres ? Je le sais, tu as fait l'effort de rentrer sans trop perdre de temps, malgré ça.

Cependant, parfois, j'aimerais que tu me donnes totalement de ton temps. Ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'heure, pas plus, juste le temps d'un café entre deux rendez-vous, entre deux missions. Nous ne serions que tous les deux et le monde s'arrêterait de tourner pour nous, pour m'offrir ton temps si important. Avant, je tentais de t'inviter au restaurant le midi et je finissais par rejoindre mes collègues qui me consolaient… enfin, ils pensaient me consoler en me rappelant toutes tes réussites et combien ton travail était important, que je t'aurais toute à moi ce soir.

Cependant, parfois, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir te dire un « je t'aime » réel. Mais je ne peux plus. Plus tu t'élèves et tu réussis, plus je me rends compte que je reste en arrière. Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas jaloux de ta réussite. Je pense pouvoir être fier de dire que j'ai laissé cette part de moi dans la guerre.

Cependant, parfois, j'aimerais juste te provoquer le même bonheur qu'une de tes réussites de travail. Te rappelles-tu seulement que j'existe, quand tu es plongée au cœur d'un dossier difficile ? De mon côté, avant tu étais la raison pour laquelle je me battais comme un démon pour rentrer entier à la maison. Aujourd'hui, tu adores ton métier et moi j'envisage de quitter le mien.

Cependant, parfois, j'aimerais être à ta hauteur. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi. Je vais de moins en moins aux soirées pendant lesquelles je sais que tu vas être sur le devant pour tes projets. Je n'ai pas honte, mais je ne veux pas te faire honte. Tu ne le diras jamais, mais je le vois dans leurs yeux. Pourtant, je ne te demanderais jamais d'arrêter ton travail que tu aimes tant.

Cependant, parfois, j'aimerais juste avoir une vie simple. Bien sûr, nous serions ensemble, mais j'aurais un boulot que j'aimerais et nous nous retrouverions le soir pour être ensemble. Bien sûr, nous avons nos démons et je sais que nous ramènerions des soucis de travail à la maison, mais je te ferais rire. Je ferais l'idiot, tu me frapperais avec un livre, mais en faisant cette moue adorable que tu m'offres dans ces moments-là et je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. Je râlerais pour la forme comme toujours et tu m'embrasserais en riant avant de retourner à ta lecture pendant que j'irais faire du sport dans la pièce d'à côté.

Cependant, parfois, j'aimerais juste que tu me regardes comme avant. Je sais que je ne suis pas particulièrement beau, mais dans tes yeux je savais que ça ne comptait pas. Avant toi, je n'étais que le 6e frère, 6e copie presque conforme, le dernier, celui qu'on compare aux autres, pas assez bien, celui qu'on remarque à peine. Avec toi, sans que tu ne fasses rien de plus que m'aimer, j'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un. Tu m'avais remarqué, j'ai du mal à le dire, mais bien avant que moi je ne le fasse. En me souvenant, je traite parfois mon moi de l'époque d'idiot de n'avoir rien vu et de t'avoir fait souffrir.

Cependant, parfois, j'aimerais retourner au début de notre relation. Bien sûr, je sais que je te blesserais encore, j'étais maladroit. Mais ne doute jamais que depuis que j'ai compris que je t'aimais, je n'ai jamais plus fait que ça.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, j'ai peur que ça ne suffise plus. As-tu seulement conscience que c'est aussi ce que tu ressens ? Je vois que je ne suis qu'un poids, quelqu'un qui te demande de ton temps et ton attention quand tu aimerais te concentrer sur ton travail. Tes amis, tu les vois quand tu as du temps, quand tu le veux. Moi je suis trop demandeur, je suis là tout le temps. Tu ne veux pas le montrer ou peut-être ne te l'es-tu pas encore vraiment avoué, mais je te saoule plus souvent que je ne t'apaise, même si tu ne le diras jamais.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de n'être plus qu'un boulet. Je me souviens, à Poudlard, du temps que tu passais à la bibliothèque à travailler ou simplement apprendre, libre de toute chaîne. Nous t'attendions, mais tu savais que ce n'était pas grave si tu rentrais tard. Nous étions deux et nos conversations ne t'enthousiasmaient pas. C'était simplement notre présence qui te suffisait.  
Cependant, aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de ta présence. Je ne sais plus comment t'aimer. Je ne sais plus te faire rire, même si tu fais semblant. Je t'ai perdue à un moment, je ne sais quand. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de te retrouver, plus sûr même de le vouloir.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de te quitter. Que pensera-t-on de toi ? La femme qui se fait abandonner alors qu'elle a tout pour plaire. Dira-t-on de moi que je suis gai ? Que je me suis servi de toi pour avoir des relations ? Je serais prêt à tout supporter, tant que ces ragots ne s'en prennent pas à toi.

Cependant, malgré tout, je m'en é tout, je t'aime toujours. Cependant, ça ne suffit pas. Un seul amour ne suffit pas pour deux personnes. Je l'ai pensé, mais je me suis perdu aussi.

Cependant, malgré tout, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as toujours été la meilleure partie de moi. C'est pour toi que j'étais revenu à l'époque, malgré la peur, malgré la douleur. Un peu pour lui, mais surtout pour ne pas te perdre. Je voulais être à la hauteur.

Cependant, malgré tout, je ne le serais jamais. J'espère que tu trouveras celui qu'il te faut, parce qu'aujourd'hui je sais que ce n'est pas moi. Peut-être que ça aurait pu être Victor, qui a su te voir vraiment à l'époque et je t'ai bloquée là-dedans parce que j'étais jaloux sans le savoir.

Cependant, maintenant, je vais reprendre ma vie en main. Il est temps. Je vais quitter les aurors, j'espère qu'Harry ne m'en voudra pas. Je ne sais pas encore quoi faire, j'irais surement aider George à la boutique le temps de me retourner et de trouver un appartement. Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait l'avenir.

Cependant, maintenant, je n'ai plus peur. Je suis heureux d'avoir pris la décision. J'espère seulement ne pas te faire souffrir par là. Je ne sais pas si je réussirais un jour à retomber amoureux comme je t'ai aimé ou même si je fonderais une famille, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que j'ai appris à être heureux sans.

Cependant, maintenant, je n'aurais plus tes conseils avisés. Je vais devoir affronter ma vie seul et cette perspective est merveilleuse. Si je l'avais fait avant, peut-être que je ne t'aurais pas perdue.

Cependant, maintenant, je laisserai les peut-être et les comment derrière. Il est temps que je me construise enfin, que je grandisse enfin. Je ne suis plus le 6e fils de… je ne suis pas un héros… je ne suis plus le presque-mari de… je serais juste Ron, simple vendeur, mais qu'est-ce que cette idée m'enthousiasme.

Je t'aime, mon amie. Ça va être dur de ne plus t'appeler autrement. Cependant, c'est mieux ainsi. Je te dis au revoir, pas adieu, car j'espère pouvoir toujours faire partie de ta vie, un peu…

Ron.


End file.
